heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Faith Organization Object.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Etymology is a term used to refer to higher rank angels. Design The Archangel has a central 50-meter spherical main body. The propulsion device at the bottom is made up of two giant concentric circles. Around 20 “legs” connect the sphere to the two concentric circles. As main cannon, it has a large coilgun installed at the front center of the craft. However, its caliber is relatively small. It was likely made to be “small, sharp, and fast” by adding as much acceleration as possible. In addition to the main cannon, lasers, rapid fire beam cannons, and other secondary weapons are placed here and there around the sphere. However, with the many “legs” on the lower portion of the sphere, the upper half has a higher concentration of weapons. Four wing-like objects can be seen on the back of the sphere. They likely acted as weights to lessen the burden caused during rapid turns.Heavy Object. Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 7 Technology The Archangel is a Second Generation Object that is based on an air cushion engine and has full functionality on both water and land without exchanging parts. Its main cannon is a coilgun with a small caliber that seems mismatched to its large size. It is most likely the ‘small, sharp, and fast’ type. It has a long range and high accuracy, so it can steadily apply damage, but it's unable to pierce an Object's armor in one shot.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 3 While initially Heivia believed the "legs" were part of a bridge-building device made to give it mobility in the cliffs of the Kamchatka Peninsula, it was far from the truth. Though its propulsion device looks like two concentric circles, the circles are actually split into about 20 smaller fan-shaped portions similar to pieces of canned pineapple. This splits it apart into many different “legs” and each of the countless joints makes slight corrections to match the small ups and downs of the ground using infrared laser sensors. This configuration allows the Archangel to use its air cushion engine to jump about 150 meters into the air and easily clear the cliffs. Specifications *Class: Regional Defense Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 120m (Details unknown) *Armor Material: 4cm x 250 layers *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion (Details unknown) *Top Speed: 470km/h *Main Armament: Large-scale small caliber coilgun x 1 *Secondary Armament: Rapid fire beam cannons, laser beams, etc *Main Color: White Chronology Global Shadow The Faith Organization had a military coal mine on the east coast of the Kamchatka Peninsula used to mine the fuel used by JPlevelMHD reactors. The Legitimacy Kingdom sent the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion to destroy the mine and stop the Faith Organization's movements to a certain extent. However, the Faith Organization noticed their movements and dispatched the Archangel, which arrived before they could take out the coal mine.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 The Faith Organization had installed several radar facilities on the coast to provide target assistance to the Archangel, so the 37th sent several two teams to deal with the radar facilities and alter the targeting correction data with a program, allowing the Baby Magnum to easily defeat it. The 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion of and its Second Generation Object, the Indigo Plasma, were deployed in the ocean east of the peninsula as a dummy force, catching the attention of the Archangel to allow the sabotage to go unhindered. After the sabotage mission broke down, the Indigo Plasma retreated, giving the Archangel the freedom to return to attack the 37th. There, Heivia witnessed its jumping ability, which also killed Cookman and Westy, two soldiers in Heivia's team. In the end, Quenser immobilized the Archangel by using the IR jammer from Charlotte's rifle to mess up the infrared laser sensors that it used to match up its "legs" to the uneven terrain. With its "legs" stuck to the ground, it could do nothing as the Baby Magnum blew up its main cannon and forced it to surrender. Gallery Wing Balancer - Anime Design.png|Wing Balancer/Archangel's anime design Archangel Side View.png|Wing Balancer's side view Archangel Side View - Deployed.png|Wing Balancer's side view with "legs" deployed Wing Balancer Specifications.png|Wing Balancer's specifications References Category:Objects